


The Closet

by oddishly



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," remarks Gina from somewhere around Rosa’s knee. "I usually wait three weeks before entering a room with my ex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

Gunshots and Holt’s rumbled orders aside, this silence is going to kill Rosa. She tries the door again to no avail. 

"You know," remarks Gina from somewhere around Rosa’s knee. "I usually wait three weeks before entering a room with my ex."

Rosa squints down in the dark. Gina is perched on the upturned bucket that ten seconds ago had been Rosa’s, and she’s pointing a mop at the door like a weapon. Her gaze is fixed some six inches to the left of Rosa’s collarbone.

Rosa grunts and presses her ear to the door, then leaps back as two shots sound very loud on the other side of it. Gina’s hand lands on her shoulder, and Rosa shivers and shakes it off. “Oy, _Peralta!_ ”

"Sorry!" yells Jake from the room. "I’ll buy you a hairpin to make up for it. Keep your heads down in there."

"Keep your damn hairpin," Rosa grumbles, but she drops to a crouch anyway.

"We’re like, two weeks and five days early," says Gina as if the gunfight isn’t happening. "I’m horrified."

Rosa grits her teeth. “When we get the door open we can pretend it never happened.”

"Sure," says Gina softly, and stays silent in her own corner of the closet until the shooting stops.

The door swings open. “Ladies,” says Jake, and exchanges a complicated sort of high-five with Gina as she clambers past him. Something in Rosa’s chest splinters.


End file.
